Girly Spartan
Girly Spartan (Unknown-Present) was a powerful Moderating Knight during the Forum's Silver and Golden Eras. She served faithfully under the likes of legends such as Da Real Caboose, Super Dustin, Lord Revan, and Imfrikinbad. During her time as a Knight, she successfully managed to slay the Troll Lord MaxPalin and restore him to the moderator's side. After this, she continued her training and even joined the legendary KOTOR guild. However, once there she chafed under the constant vigilance of the moderators and often fell into conflict with them. Still, she remained faithful to KOTOR and that's where she serves to this day "Your father loved you so. He wanted you to be just like him… he wanted to take you on his hunts, but I said they were too dangerous." -Girly's mother to her Girly Spartan was born to an adventurous mother and a treasure-hunting, thrill seeking father. Shortly after her birth, Girly Spartan's father was killed while valiantly fighting in one of the original Brony-Furry conflicts. After realizing the danger her daughter was in, Girly Spartan's mother gave her over to the moderators and left the known forums, never to see her daughter again. Girly was discovered to be gifted with a moderating power that would gain her considerable renown later in life: Moderating meditation. It was a rare skill that increased the morale of her allies in battle and reduced her enemies will to flame. This ability would make her a considerable asset in the Moderating Republic's plans to defeat Imfrikinbad's Empire at the time. :"The search for Girly is taking too long. We cannot risk her escaping; destroy the entire planet."'' -Imfrikinbad to Revan'' : After much training, Girly accompanied Hamdog on a training mission to the planet MBT. Here, their ship was shot down and was forced to crash land in the major city of Kangol, home of the infamous, and nicknamed, PiratedGoods. Upon exiting their crashed ship, Girly and Hamdog were captured by PiratedGodd's forces and brought before him. Once inside of PiratedGood's palace, he forced the two to duel each other in order to gain their freedom. The victor would be granted their freedom, the loser would die. Initially hesitant to fight, Girly and Hamdog soon began a ferocious duel to the death as each landed blow after blow upon the other that would crush a normal man's bones. Soon, though, the two realized that they were doing PiratedGood's will and both laid down their weapons. Angered by the two's defiance, PiratedGood's ordered his men to execute both Girly and Hamdog. Knowing that he would die no matter what, Hamdog once more picked up his weapon and forced Girly to do the same. While commencing in battling once more, Hamdog told Girly of his plan: she had to strike him down. Girly could hardly grasp the concept, but she and Hamdog knew it was the only possible way for either of them to escape. So, as Girly swung at Hamdog with her water noodle, Hamdog dropped his and became one with the Blacklist. PiratedGoods, pleased that his will had been carried out, granted Girly access to a new ship and bade her farewell. "The troll side calls to you, Girly; you hunger to taste it. Become my apprentice, and all its power can be yours!" -Revan sometime after capturing Girly After her escape, Girly returned to Coup de Mods, the holy moderating temple, in order to file her report of what had happened. After an intense psychological profiling, girly was released and promoted to the rank of Moderator Knight. She was now able to execute missions on her own and she struck out on missions without any aid. Though often successful, rumors began to swirl of Girly's tendency to be headstrong, rush into things without planning, and her lack of consideration for human life. However, other Moderating Knights treated her with respect, as under her bitter shell, girly was a kind but distressed sole. Soon, though, Revan took advantage of Girly's kindness. On her way back to the temple after a foreign aid mission, Girly was cut off by a major star destroyer in space. She was immediately caught in the destroyer's tractor beam and she was brought into the ship's shuttle bay. It was here that she became the first moderating Knight to come face to face with the now-corrupted Revan. Initial attempts by Revan to convert Girly to the troll side failed, but after weeks on end of torture, Girly finally turned. She was a troll. "I love you too; with all my heart." "You aren't afraid to love anymore?" "After this? No; nothing could make me feel safer than to be loved by you." -Girly and Imfrikinbad share a conversation after the former's rescue by the latter. Girly's time as a troll did not last long, however. After recieving word of her capture, the Moderating Order sent Imfrikinbad to track down her whereabouts and provide any aid possible. After searching for weeks on end around Girly's last known location, Imfrikinbad picked up the faint signal of an apparently dead ship. After triangulating the source, he discovered the dead ship to actually be a fully active, cloaked star destroyer. After shutting down all of his ship's main power systems, Imfrikinbad attached his ship to the star destroyer and snuck in. Once inside, he overheard the conversations of a few troll-troopers and immediately deduced Girly's location. After arriving in the destroyer's torture chambers, where the two met for the first time. A fire was lit in both of their hearts, but there was no time for romantics. After unshackling Girly, the two headed back to Imfrikinbad's ship. However, the two were intercepted by a troll engineer and were nearly killed, except for Girly's quick use of her moderating skills. The troll engineer was struck by a banhammer straight in the chest and was done for. It was a clear path onc emore to Imfrikinbad's ship and together, the two escaped, but not before sharing a passionate kiss. (It should be noted that a day later, the couple broke up after Imfrikinbad refused to make Girly a sandwhich.) :"It would have helped, had he made her understand. But she was always strong-willed, that one, and did not understand war as Revan did." -''Master Moderator Muno on Imfrikinbad's failure to inform Girly of his departure to the Unknown Forums.'' : After her escape, Imfrikinbad helped turn Girly back to the Moderator's side and they both continued to serve faithfully. However, when Imfrikinbad left for the Unknown Forums and left Girly alone, she had trouble coping without the only real friend she'd ever known. Despite this, Girly continued executing high-risk missions for the Moderators and was able to help turn the Troll MaxPalin to the Moderator's side. Once a moderator, he was renamed MaxPain and became one of Girly's closest friends and allies. Still, the hole that left by Imfrikinbad's departure reamined and without him, she would never be truly whole. Some time later, KOTOR was established and Girly was recruited. It is here that she began some of her more daring, yet top secret, missions. It was also here where she aligned herself with other famous moderators in order to oppose any future threats. A short time after KOTOR's establishment, though, Imfrikinbad returned and he attempted to rekindle his and Girly's relationship. Though elated at Imfrikinbad's return, Girly couldn't birng herself to love this man that was now before her. He had changed and would never be the same. A rift soon grew between the two and to this day, the two talk only sparingly and only when absolutely necesarry, but occasionally gave each other a few handies when the time ws right.